The Princess of Lust
by faustianCufflinks
Summary: -Patapon- The princess, musing over a newfound fear of the one she loves, comes across a mysterious being who will grant her deepest desire...and transform her into her worst nightmare...


~The Princess of Lust~

* * *

><p>The Patapon princess blinked in confusion. A sudden dread had swept over her. She felt as if something terrible had just happened. Had something happened to Hero? The thought caused her to become numb with fear for him.<p>

The princess was sitting alone, her silk, white and sky-blue dress spread around her cross legs. She bit her lip and held herself closely- she was suddenly very cold. She peered over to the mountains- night was falling quickly. She blinked and looked down, suddenly very worried. _No, _she assured herself, _if anything goes wrong, Hero is capable of handling it…_

Even so, the princess stood up on the tips of her toes, trying to see past the soaring mountains- as if hoping to see Hero on the other side. Of course, there was nothing to see and she seated herself back down in disappointment. A sudden hissing noise began to unsettle her ears, and the princess looked up in surprise. Unpleasant grey clouds began to gather in the sky, and jagged forks of lightning cut across the heavens. A rumble of thunder momentarily dulled the hissing.

Rain began to dampen the regal Patapon's dress and surroundings as she tried to discern the source of the bothersome hissing. Another fierce explosion of rumbling thunder caused her to jump and she did not want to exit the shade of the tree. Eerie noises joined the hissing, and it reminded her of a particularly ghostly orchestra. She was about to seek shelter elsewhere, when a sudden feeling of fear and foreboding spread through her.

_Princess…_ A voice in her ear hissed.

Her eyes widened and she looked around frantically for the speaker of the words. She found no one and shuddered.

_I have fathomed your deepest desires and innermost wishes. You are at my mercy, Princess._

"Who goes there? Name yourself friend or foe!" said princess cried, taking up what she hoped looked like a defensive stance. A deep and rasping chuckle was her only response and anger flared inside her. No one laughed at a princess!

She gasped as an eerie glow began to materialize before her. Horror and shock unfurled within her as she stared at the hideous creature being born from the glow.

It had a bulbous head- in fact, seemed to only be a head- with small legs reminiscent to a pair of sticks. It had no facial features besides a very large red nose and two, glowing blue sideways triangles overlapping one another upon where eyes should have been. Two small black horns protruded from its head and hovered effortlessly in the air.

"What-what are you?" the princess gasped, backing away in shock.

_I am the Archfiend of Purity, the embodiment of lust and one of the all powerful spirits of seven. __Zhr-zhrt...zhhrrt... Bweet!_

"And what do you want with me?"

_I have seen the desires in your heart, princess of Patapons. I have seen the object of your affections. An amusing case of unrequited love…_

She felt her cheeks burn as the archfiend hovered closer to her. "Where's this leading to, archfiend?' she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

_My, my. Don't you see my offer? I am willing to help you gain the_ _affection of the man you love! Before you know it, he shall be head over heels in love with you!_

A secret longing and desire were begging her to accept its offer. "And what if I refuse?" the princess asked suspicously.

_You will not refuse! You and I both know how much 'Hero' means to you._

The Patapon princess glanced down at her feet to see a strange, fish shaped hood-like mask peering up at her. "What is this?" she snapped.

_The object that will cause any man to fall in love with you. Just place it over your head and all your desires shall come true._

"I…" she glanced back at the hideous creature before her. Was it worth trusting it? "I don't want it!" she gasped, backing away from the mask. "Get it away from me!"

The archfiend hovered towards the mask. _Are you certain of your choice? You shall regret this for the rest of your life. _When the princess remained silent it came closer. _But let me ask you this: will you think of the mask when 'Hero' falls for another?_

The question hit home. The princess knelt down shakily and picked up the mask. Hesitantly, she hawled the hood over her head and remained still, clenching the material tightly. "I-"

The princess never finished her sentence. The mask began to glow a brillaint blue, muffling her gasps of shock. The brilliant blue aura consumed her body and the princess screamed, whereas the archfiend watched. If it had a mouth, it would surely be smiling.

Her screams echoed through the night, ghastly and pain-filled. Finally, the aura faded and the princess collapsed to the ground, sprawled. Shakily, she got to her feet and stumbled clumsily.

_How are you feeling, servant?_

The mask's bright blue eyes looked up. "I am ready to serve, great archfiend~" it whispered in the princess' voice, bowing humbly.

As what was once the princess and the archfiend walked away, the remainders of the princess dwelled atop the hill, hoping someone would save what she had become.

The death of the Princess had given birth to Naughtyfins.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I've become obsessed with Patapon. This is my take on how the Patapon princess became Naughtyfins.<p> 


End file.
